Fired!
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: Saruhiko is being called by Reisi to his office and Reisi tole him something unexpected for him. what is that? just read inside


**Fired?!**

**okay... this is just some random idea, i hope it can be a fluff, and... just read, because i know you don't want to read all of this crap anymore**

**a bit warnings : grammar, yaoi, ReiSaru, Saruhiko's POV**

**enjoy~**

~(OwO)~

"Fushimi Saruhiko, you're being called by the captain"

that's what i heard from Awashima before she go back to her office after being called by the Captain.

_'i wonder what's happen... hope it's not about Misaki...'_

i thought to myself while going to his room. i knock umtil i hear 'come in' from inside the room. i open the door, and there he is, sitting on his chair, but what makes me a bit stun is that his gaze towards me. it just like he's mad at me

_'okay... i'm in big trouble now...'_

**"Fushimi..."**

i stun when he called me with that cold and harsh tone and makes me straddled a little when i answer him

"y... yes, captain?"

"i reakky hate to break it... but"

he took some map under his desk and throw it to his desk. signaling me to see it and i widen my eyes when i see my name on the top of the map

"c... captain... what is the meaning of-"

"Fushimi, you are **fired**"

"what!"

I took a few steps back while my mind try to progress what the hell did he just said. he fired me! is it because i never do my paper or something! he's nuts!

"c... captain... why am i-"

"you **should** know why i'm firing you"

"no, i have no clue at all..."

i see him sighing while rise from his chair. he rub his head while walking towards me, making me taking more steps back until i fall to the couch and sometimes makes me wonder, why would he need this big couch?

"you really clueless about whyi firing you?"

"yes sir..."

"*sigh* guess i have no choise"

i look at him and at the same time, he take my chin between his index finger and his thumb and he give me a kiss. a kiss... feom the King... to his sibordinate... Munakata Reisi... is kissing... my lips! i push him and he just pulk me to him more tight and deeping the kiss, making me groan (that i bet he thinks i'm moaning) and i feel he's smirking in our- no! not **ours** kiss! but **his** kiss! he pull away when he feel that we lose some air to breath and just looking at me.

"that... Saruhiko... is the reason... why i'm... fire you..."

"but... but that doesn't make... any sense!"

"for you... but yes for me..."

"and your reason?"

"i just don't like seeing you full of expression only when you're with that boy from Homra... well you can say that i'm jealous of him because he got your full attention..."

i widen my eyes again when hearing his confession and i still don't believe that he... the Blue King... Munakata Reisi... is jealous to Misaki! i really want to laugh, but because this is serious, i tried to hold it.

"you're saying to me that... you're jealous of Misaki? am i correct?"

"...yes"

"because i always giving my attention to him all the time?"

he just nod kike a little boy and i just sigh. in front of me, there's a man that always looking at me with the eyes behind that glasses, while my covered eyes are still looking for Misaki that maybe not looking at me again, but the Red King.i sigh again and lean my head on his chest while he wrap his hands around me, pulling me into an embrace.

"i'm sorry that i never notice you, Munakata"

"that's fine... i don't really mind about that part... but if only the two of us, just call me by my first name, okay?"

"okay, Reisi"

"thank you, Saruhiko"

we hug for a while with him stroking my head and i still lean on to his chest, until something hit me

"are you still going to fire me?"

"sadly, yes"

"eh!"

"well because even so i really want to see you all the time, i more like seeing you on my bed at night time"

i blush when he shows me his smirk and i push him back

"i'd like to stay here than you're house, captain!"

~(=w=)~

**iva : okay... that's a weird way to end this...**

**reini : just like the one who made it**

**iva : can you change for a while? in fact, this is my first story without OC *dancing***

**reini : *sigh* idiot...**

**iva : *glare at reini* ignore her, and please review ^^**

**reini : or she won't go anywhere**

**iva : it has nothing to do with it, baka! again, please review so i can fight reini ^^**

**reini : what the-**

**iva : roar, Dragonia!**

**reini : hey that's- HUWA DON'T COME NEAR ME! review please~**


End file.
